Sordward and Shielbert
Sordward and Shielbert are the two main antagonists of the post-game story for Pokémon Sword and Shield. Biography Sordward and Shielbert first appear after the player defeats Hop in Slumbering Weald after becoming the Champion. When Sonia gives the player a book of the history of Galar, the two brothers appear, taunting Sonia that her book is filled with lies and misinformation, introducing themselves as the descendants of the first kings of Galar. They snatch the Rusted Sword and Shield that the player and Hop returned to the monument and challenge the player to a battle (Sordward in Sword or Shielbert in Shield) while Hop faces the other. The player eventually wins and reclaims one of the stolen artifacts, but Hop loses and the two get away with the other item with Hop in pursuit. Later, Sonia invites the player to the lab where she discovers a high concentration of particles over Turffield. When there, Milo and Piers explain that they were having a match in the gym when a Tsareena suddenly and randomly Dynamaxed. After defeating it to calm it down, the brothers show up, revealing that they were the ones who Dynamaxed the Tsareena on purpose and declare that they will Dynamax as many Pokémon as possible. The player then learns from Sonia that Hulbury and Motostoke are also experiencing rogue Dynamaxed Pokémon. After defeating Gyarados in Hulbury and Torkoal in Motostoke, the player gets a call from Sonia to return to the lab. In the lab are the brothers, who explain that they seek to reveal the true natures of Zacien and Zamazenta to prove that their ancestors were heroes by Dynamaxing as many Pokémon as possible. They demand Wishing Stars so they can continue their goal and challenge the player and Hop to a Multi Battle. Despite the player winning, Sonia's new assistant reveals herself as a spy and gives the brothers Wishing Stars from the lab's storage for them to reclaim Galar under their rule before running off. The player is then informed that the remaining gyms suddenly became under attack as well. Once all seven gyms are freed of Dynamaxed Pokémon, the player, Sonia, Piers, and Hop can enter the Energy Plant where they find Sordward in Sword or Shielbert in Shield, and several of their rallied fans. They insist that their ancestors were the true saviors of Galar and not Zacian and Zamazenta, planning to tarnish the names of the legendary Pokémon by overloading them with Dynamax energy to make them go berserk. While the other brother is at the top dealing with Zamazenta in Sword or Zacian in Shield, Sordward/Shielbert challenges the player so they would get lost from their plan. At the top of the Energy Plant where the player previously took down Eternatus, the other brother tries to connect their stolen artifact to Zamazenta/Zacian, only to become under attack and the player has to defeat it to calm it down. It only makes it angrier until Zacian/Zamazenta arrives to drive it away. The player returns the Rusted Sword to Zacian or the Rusted Shield to Zamazenta to return them to their true forms, challenging the player to join their team. After they are captured, Sordward and Shielbert apologize for their actions and ensure to atone for their crimes before they are arrested. Back at Slumbering Weald, after Hop captures the other legendary and challenges the player to one last battle, the brothers appear escorted by Leon and Piers and explain that they have learned the errors in their way of using innocent Pokémon to spread more harm than intended. They announce their abdication from the Galar throne in exchange for the player, the true hero of Galar. Appearance The two brothers are tall blonde hair men wearing fancy clothing. Sordward wears a blue suit and has his hair standing up in two flakes to the side and a large flake at the top, resembling a sword. Shielbert wears a red suit and has his hair in three flat flakes to the side and a small point on top, resembling a shield. Pokémon Sordward Sirfetch'd.png|Sirfetch'd 768Golisopod Dream.png|Golisopod Doublade.png|Doublade 625Bisharp dark.png|Bisharp Shielbert Sirfetch'd.png|Sirfetch'd Bronzong.png|Bronzong Falinks.png|Falinks Klinklang.png|Klinklang Dynamaxed Pokémon Tsareena.png|Tsareena (Turrfield) 130Gyarados Dream.png|Gyarados (Hulbury) 324Torkoal Dream.png|Torkoal (Motostoke) Conkeldurr.png|Conkeldurr (Stow-on-Side; Sword) Dusknoir.PNG|Dusknoir (Stow-on-Side; Shield) Gigalith.png|Gigalith (Circhester; Sword) Froslass.png|Froslass (Circhester; Shield) 612Haxorus Dream.png|Haxorus (Hammerlocke) Trivia *Sordward's Golisopod is the only Pokémon used by the brothers that is not a Fighting or Steel type. *Each brother is fought three times in each game: Sordward in Sword, and Shielbert in Shield. The other brother is only fought once during the Multi Battle. Navigation Category:Monarchs Category:Supremacists Category:Partners in Crime Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Hypocrites Category:Honorable Category:Redeemed Category:Imprisoned Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Monster Master Category:Brainwashers Category:Oppressors Category:Totalitarians Category:Wealthy Category:Elitist Category:Extravagant Category:Tyrants Category:Thief Category:Malefactors Category:Propagandists Category:Siblings